darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:First Fragment - Le Serment de Tsion
Описание Band: First Fragment https://www.facebook.com/FirstFragmentOfficiel Genre(s): Technical Death Metal Origin: Longueuil, Quebec Lyrical theme(s): Metaphorical Themes, Abstract/Expressionistic Poetry, Ongoing Conceptual Saga Album: Dasein 2016 Song: 01 - Le Serment de Tsion Music : Phil Tougas Lyrics : David AB Composed in late 2009 & Spring/Summer 2010 Lyrics Étant une fois tempête État de transe en recherche de quêtes Venant de l'être fractal, l'incandescence Agent de la dégénérescence D'un pacte d'inhérence menant à la transcendance Déracinant le coeur de la quintessence Je suis le conquérant L'oméga, la complétion de mon dernier serment Le paroxysme De mon pouvoir, je devrai sévir De ma démence, ils devront périr Contemplant la fin, exacerbé Je suis le catalyseur de cette dualité Inconscient, soudaine vague de lucidité Conspirant, pourrissant dans l'avidité La peur de mon ego se dispersant Je renaîtrai tel le titan Combattant mon être infligé par le déni Plongeant dans cet abîme aux misères infinies Encerclé, contre le pied du mur De mes racines, mes couleurs De ma volonté, mon honneur Extirpé, oublié, enterré Expédié au fin fond de mes pensées J'en vins à l'indignité, provoquant, ultimement, mon jugement dernier Solo : Phil Tougas Devant la horde du dernier bastion Agenouillé, en soumission Me prosternant, j'entrai en complétion L'immersion de ce qui n'en fut que le début de mon ascension ############################################### Canadian neoclassical-influenced tech death unit, FIRST FRAGMENT, released their long-anticipated debut full-length, Dasein, on May 20th via Unique Leader Records. Captured at Humanoise Studios with Mathieu Marcotte (Augury, Humanoid) and mixed by Hugues Deslauriers (Augury, Defilementory, Vengeful etc.), the eleven track long player features guest appearances from current and former members of Spawn Of Possession, Obscura, Inferi, Augury, and Elderoth, artwork by Sam Nelson (Incandescence, Wayfarer, Stoic Dissention) and boasts a fierce mix of over-the-top drum tirades, complex neoclassical-influenced guitar work, endless solos, Flamenco and clean guitar passages, proggy death metal bass work and a highly varied dual vocal approach. FIRST FRAGMENT Recording Lineup: Vincent Savary – bass David AB – lead vocals Troy Fullerton (Severed Savior) – drums Phil Tougas – guitar, vocals, all solos Gabriel Brault-Pilon – guitar FIRST FRAGMENT Current Lineup: Vincent Savary – bass David AB – lead vocals Samuel Santiago – drums Phil Tougas – guitar, vocals, all solos Gabriel Brault-Pilon – guitar Guest Musicians: Christian Muenzner (Spawn Of Possession, Alkaloid, ex-Necrophagist/Obscura) Mathieu Marcotte (Augury, Humanoid) Malcolm Pugh (Inferi, A Loathing Requiem, Diskreet) Collin Mcgee (Elderoth) Album concept & all lyrics by David AB Artwork by Sam Nelson (www.facebook.com/SigmaArt) Logo by Christophe Szpajdel (www.facebook.com/christophe.szpajdel) Logo Touch-ups by Nino R. Mejia and Phil Tougas Drums recorded and engineered by Zack Ohren (Castle Ultimate Productions) at Sharkbite Studios (Oakland, USA) Vocal Recording by Pierre Tougas (Longueuil, Québec) Album Mixing, Re-amping & Electric Guitar solos recording by Hugues Deslauriers @ The Lab (Montréal, Québec) Bass, Rhythm / Classical / Clean guitars recording and album mastering by Mathieu Marcotte @ Humanoise Studios (Montréal, Québec) Produced by Phil Tougas & First Fragment All music originally composed between 2004-2010 except track 6-7 Категория:Видео